


Tips on Overthrowing the Government

by CanIPleaseHaveSomeSleep



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Addiction, Dystopia, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Government Conspiracy, Hacker, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Lesbians, Literally I'm making almost everyone gay, Making Out, No Spoilers in Tags - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Rebellion, Smoking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Summary to be added, Tags Are Hard, don't trust the government, gays, government is bad, writing is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanIPleaseHaveSomeSleep/pseuds/CanIPleaseHaveSomeSleep
Summary: In the future, there's a city. In the city lives a girl. This girl has government conspiracies. This girl wants to take down the government. This girl's name is Alexi Rider.(Alt Title: Lesbians take down the government)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Tips on Overthrowing the Government

It’s the dead of night, yet it’s not quiet, actually far from it. The only thing lighting the city street is the neon signs from the strip clubs and nightclubs. My hood is up while I walk down the sidewalk. As I look at the familiar setting, I notice more surveillance cameras than the night before. Sometimes I wonder if I’m the only one aware of how much corruption there is in this city. 

More surveillance cameras appear daily, and I can’t help but wonder how much longer we have until they force their cameras into people’s homes. I guess it might be the government’s way of keeping us safe, but I doubt it. They probably just like watching the poor. Most people don’t even notice the cameras. They don’t know that they are watched constantly. The cameras are small, supposedly unnoticeable, but are easy to find if you know they exist and what they look like. They look like shiny beads, adjusted so the color of them is the same as the surface it is on.

The rich enjoy the luxuries of money and what it gives them, while many of us have to just live off the spare change that they throw away. There is such a gap between the rich and the rest of the world. The streets of the city that the rich spend their time are practically blocked off from the rest of us, one’s even lucky if they catch a glimpse of the rich world. I like to pretend they are suffering like the rest of us, but I know that they simply aren’t. They pave the way for the corruption of the government. The world could be ending and the government and the rich could still be living comfortable lives.

Kids don’t learn about other towns or metropolises at schools and I never have seen something on the news that even mentioned a place outside our part of the world. Hell, no one even knows if there is any other inhabited place anywhere! It’s like they just want to keep everyone in ignorant bliss. Well, bliss does not exist in this place, not by a long shot. It is extremely obvious right now as I head to my hideout, where cameras don’t reach. 

I turn down an alleyway after passing the normal abandoned buildings I pass by every night, entering through a hole in its wall. Sure, it’s probably not the safest thing, but it's one of the oldest buildings that are still standing. Passing by the disgusting kitchen of the place, I head to the stairs. I climb down them for what feels like 10 minutes. Eventually, I hit the bottom of the stairs. My nose is greeted by the familiar smell of cigarette smoke.

“Took ya long enough, Lexi”, the pinkette greets me with a click of her tongue.

“For the last time, don’t call me Lexi. It’s Alexi”, I reply with an annoyed sigh.

“Awe, I know,'' she whines, pouting. “It’s just so much cuter to call you Lexi instead”.

The pinkette is a prostitute named Candi that I met a few months ago. Her hair is light pink and extremely curly. She stays down here in this basement most of the time. Candi has a smoking problem, though no matter how much I try, she gives the same excuse each time. She is always wearing some kind of revealing ensemble. This day’s outfit is a black low cut spaghetti strap tank top with a black miniskirt paired with fishnets. She never wears shoes down here. Sometimes I wonder if she ever does wear shoes, though I always am quickly reminded by the fact that it feels like she uses this place for her shoe closet.

“Anyway, did you get the camera?” I ask as I walk over to the place a computer is plugged in. This place does have electricity, I found this building around a year ago. When I was exploring it, I found an old generator that provides electricity for Candi and me here.

“Yep!” Candi exclaims popping the ‘p’. She walks over her bag and brings out a small black dingy camera.

“Splendid,” I say, a smirk spreading across my face. “We can get that plan to spring into action”.

The pinkette all of a sudden seems a bit worried. “Will they be able to track where we filmed this?” She asks.

“No way! Especially with my fantastic hacking skills, if I don’t say so myself,” I reply. Not to toot my own horn, but I am a wizard when it comes to computers, programming, and most importantly, hacking. Hacking was the way that I learned about the surveillance footage the government takes in the first place, along with a lot more messed up things they do.

Getting onto the computer, I go to a popular streaming service, Videoverse. The government practically forces people to get it, so it's a pretty safe bet on what platform to use to spread information. There is an official account for high ranking government officials. People are forced to watch their videos in order for them to see the propaganda. Our plan is to hack into the government account and upload the video Candi will record of me.

I get up from the desk, the plan requires me to wear a disguise. No way am I stupid to risk the government learning my identity. Sure this strategy has risk, it might even be a bit stupid to do. There’s no way for me to tell if I will regret this or not until after the plan goes through. Who knows, it might just end up going to shit. From what I know, no one has tried something like this before. For the disguise, I wear a black hoodie and have a mask. The mask has no indentations, no facial features whatsoever. It’s one of those masks that anyone can easily get in their possession. I got my hands on a voice changer recently in order to distort my voice when I speak.

After getting on the disguise I look over to Candi. She’s been able to set up the camera at this point. “Ready to do this?” She asks.

“Well, yeah,'' I respond, my voice all distorted and barely recognizable. I go in front of the area of the room for filming. Candi is standing behind the camera, ready to record.

“Alrighty, filming starts in 3… 2…. 1!” Candi counts down, pressing record after she finishes the countdown.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment feedback and kudos!  
> Thanks for reading this, I worked really hard on this and it is a bit of a passion project of mine.


End file.
